Halfpaw
Prologue Jadeflower's body convulsed, and she yowled in pain as a kit slid out, panting she looks down at It. Oh my god '' A P P E A R A N C E Halfpaw's face looks as though two different cats were pieced together and put in one body. Halfpaw is ashamed of both her odd face and her name, but doesn't show it thinking that they won't' stare as much. P E R S O N A L I T Y Write about your cat's personality here. This is filler text. This is filler text. This is filler text. H I S T O R Y Halfpaw was born to Jadeflower and Jackalfoot. She is a pretty bright cat but can be a little headstrong. She noticed that unlike her sister Gingerpaw, she didn't really see how she always obsessed over tom cats, Halfpaw thought like her name, why can't I like both. This satisfied her, although no one knows other than Gingerpaw. Gingerpaw was much more lively that Halfpaw but despite their differences, they would let nothing come between them. After Jadeflower and Jackalfoot passed from greencough Halfpaw was determined to live up to her mother and fathers name. R E L A T I O N S H I P s Gingerpaw She loves her sister deeply, and is fircely loyal to her. Status: Best friend/Sister Moosepaw She finds It hilarious that Gingerpaw has a crush on him, but likes him, because he is funny, and makes Gingerpaw happy. Status: Friend Jadeflower and Jackalfoot She loves parents to her very core, and wishes she could have spent more time with them. Status: Deceased, Mother and Father Riverpatch She had looked up to her since a kit, and was overjopyed taqt she was chosen to be her mentor. Status: Mentor Quotes+Other stuff To Gingerpaw, "I don't see why I cant like both, its' not like there is a literal rule about it, its' not against the code." To Moosepaw, "Eww no that's disgusting, stop keep your fox dung colored fur and that nasy grub away from meeeeeeeeee" To Gingerpaw, "Why would you like him out of all the cats to choose from you choose the dirt brown one with fur that looks like it hasn't been groomed in weeks, you need to get better taste" To a random squirrel , "harrumph get back here Stop it, omg wait my head is stuck, wait, omg, Oh haha never mind, darned you squirrel." To another squirrel, " Heeeey no fair I CaNt JuSt WaLtZe InTo thunderclan territory like you" To Juniperpaw, "Opps sorry I cant see past my front paws" ''I totally did not trip over you and faceplant XD To a thunderclan cat, "Are you really FOLLOWING me from across the border, because your butt is sticking up like you cand bend your back legs!" To a cat, "Yeah right cuz galavanting around like a kittypet that thinks they own everything is "totally gonna work" *insert a lil sassy eye roll* Some other stuff She is veeeery insecure, she likes toms that are a gentlemen, and she-cats that have class, and those who aren't going to settle for just anyone. saaaaaadly no one can get past her odd appearance, and prefer to just look at her oddly and speed walk away. She hates still water and refuses to go anywhere near grubs, or maggots. Finding it hard to socialize she immediately takes a liking to anyone that will stop to talk to her. Shipppppsssss *wiggles eyebrow* Hah youi thought nooope she has not found a lover yet, *emphasis on the yet* Idk lol if somebody wants to they can ship her with a character but for now she is a lonely anti-social bub. XD that's slightly depressing Noimage.jpeg Noimage.jpeg 5199E7CB-A301-402C-AFA4-8482225C9092.jpeg|thank you Moonwing9 Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Apprentices Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Indigoxfathom)